The present invention relates to a door lock and, more particularly, to a door lock mounted on a panic exit door or a passageway door and having an idle travel when the door lock is in a locking state to avoid damage to the components of the door lock.
A typical lock for a panic exit door or a passageway door generally includes a press bar that can be pressed to retract a latch for unlatching the door in emergency conditions as well as for normal passage. When the door lock is in a locking state, the latch can not be retracted to prevent unauthorized access. However, the press bar has a large area and, thus, imparts considerable force and causes damage to the components in the lock if the press bar is pressed with large force while the lock is in the locking state.
Thus, a need exists for a door lock that has an idle travel when the door lock is in a locking state to avoid damage to the components of the door lock.